Harry Potter and The Serpent Key
by HPluvsm3NSuzy
Summary: Harry Potter enters his sixth year with a different view of everything maybe because all around him love is blooming and all he can do is ignore it or be part in it, of course there's another bitty part Voldermot is after Harry, HA! I hope you like my sto
1. Trapted at 4 Privet Drive

As he walked through Little Whinging, not a care while he passed Dudley and his gang. He couldn't help himself spot, where once had been that big black dog. At that first sight he did not know what that man was going to mean to him. But now that he's gone, now that he's really gone, Harry only wished that meaning came back. He wished Sirius could be here chasing after pigeons next to him, writing him letters of confidence. Why couldn't Harry been happy before with his simple letters last year? How stupid he had been to have been angry at Sirius for writing to him. But now he can't ever come back, ever write to Harry, he'll never be able to see him again and that was all because of him. As he thought this he kicked the trash bin as hard as he possibly could and made all the neighbors peak out their window at him. He didn't care and they should have been used to this. He had been arguing against himself all summer, he'd been walking the alleys of Little Whinging all those long days, he couldn't stand the house anymore as because the Dursley's were being to picky of his actions treating him better as someone could describe it. Before Siruis' death he would have liked a little more care, but now it just irritated him and made him fell angrier by the minute. 

And here was the life of a sixteen year old that had experienced the most adventures than most people ever had and how did he live it, he kicked trash cans letting his anger out. He had to get control of myself, he thought, and so he decided to walk back to 4 Privet Drive, even if it was his least favorite place in the whole world, he couldn't stay out these alleys too long as of what happened last time he had done this. As he walked inside this muggle home, he only wished that for once today his uncle would leave him in peace as he had for the past fourteen years, but as it always turns out luck never worked with him unless of course he was dueling against Voldemort. 

As he approached the stairs, Uncle Dursley yelled, " Boy is that you, come down here!"

He cursed to himself and dragged his feet to the kitchen where both his uncle and his aunt Petunia were seated. 

"Here's your dinner and after that you can write to your... umm friends about..."

" Actually, I'm not that hungry!" Harry said. He was quite hungry, but he didn't feel like obeying his uncle's order so that he could write to the Order about how well they were feeding him. Well actually, that's what the Dursleys thought that he had written all his letters about, but he really had written in these letters were pleas to take him out of Privet Drive. 

" We have not prepared this food for it to just lye here, now eat up and get to your room." Uncle Dursley exclaimed.

As he said this, he gave Harry what must have been a threatening stare, but this sixteen year old had been used to those stares from death eaters who were far more dangerous than Uncle Dursley's itty bitty self.

" I might as well skip that whole dinner part and go ahead to my room, I mean my friends won't be happy to hear that your forcing me to eat, right?" He didn't wait to hear what Uncle Dursley had to say and quickly dashed to his bedroom.


	2. Delivered Mail

As he entered the room, he felt quite more relaxed as Tonks had once said before, this rooms is far more normal than any other room in this house. Books scattered everywhere, bed unmade, clothes laying everywhere, owl cage not cleaned up for days, it was just so perfect in its everyway it could soothe away all thoughts for a bit of time. But in that resting moment, he saw from a distance about three owls coming his way. Harry jumped to his feet very eager to find out the answers to his question.

As Hedwig, Pigdwidgeon, and an owl he had never seen before, probably from Hogwarts landed on his desk, he quickly took out each letters from the owls and let them rest near the cage. The first letter was from Ron, of course, which said:

Harry,

No need to ask anymore, mate, plans have been made to pick you up tomorrow, all your guars and us as well. You'll be staying with us at the Borrow until school starts. Mom wants you to tell the muggles that we're picking you up at noon, she's only making me write this because she "appreciates" how nice they have been treating you, blablabla... Cannot wait for tomorrow.

Ron

Yes, at last, he was home free from the muggle world and finally off with his friends. Staying at the Borrow was just prefect; he also could not wait. Harry stood up starting to pick up books from the dusty floor when he realized there were two letters awaiting to be read. As he picked up the letter he had taken from Hedwig, he immediately recognized its handwriting.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? I hope the muggles have started treating you well since the encounter at the train station. I'm so sorry I hadn't written to you for awhile, but my parents and I had decided to visit the United States for most of this July. It was GREAT! I found that its major cities occupied many wizards and witches. I bought lots of interesting books I bet you and Ron would just love to read (Harry winced!) But I won't have to wait till Hogwarts to show you as my parents allowed me to come and stay at the Borrow as well. I can't wait for tomorrow, as they will also be picking me up. I hope they don't try floo powder as we have a fake chimney, too. See you tomorrow, Harry.

Love,

Hermione 

Harry was glad to hear he wasn't going to be the only one picked up tomorrow, but the idea of confronting Hermione about those books made Harry want tomorrow to be next week. Just at that moment he heard a loud click of the front door and sure enough,

"Diddy, how was that tea party? Oh, again that cigarette smell, you should tell Henri's Dad of your allergies!" It was amazing how clueless Dudley's parents really were.

The third and last letter was much shorter than the two others were, but yet it was much more formal. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been invited to attend a dinner party hosted by the Minister of Magic, August tenth at five p.m. We would be very pleased that you come along with your company. 

Sincerely,

CorneliusFudge 

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

As Harry reread this for the third time, he could still not understand this incitation. Fudge invited him to a dinner party. Maybe he wanted to humiliate him in public, yes that's it. No, he couldn't, Fudge knows better. The whole wizarding world now knows Dumbledore and Harry have been right all along; he couldn't make fun of him, that would actually put an end to his career. Then, why? He just had to wait for tomorrow to ask his friends about it. He was already imagining their shocked faces; yep this was one weird letter.

He lied back and checked his watch, nine o'clock; he should get started packing his stuff. As he looked for other items in his room, he spotted his broom, a Fire Bolt, his pride possession one he had not used in a while. He was already thinking of it, but he couldn't it was just too risky, but at that moment he spotted his father's cloak and made up a decision. If he flew in high altitude, no muggle could spot him and after all it was eleven at night, it was less likely that people would stare up at him. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his Fire Bolt and headed quietly out his bedroom door. 


	3. No Such Luck!

But again luck did not strike out and Harry found himself staring straight at Uncle Dursley. 

" Boy, what do you think your doing outside your room at this time of night." 

Harry quickly tried to hide his broom and cloak, but too late...

"And what's this," Uncle Dursley quickly figured it out, " DO YOU THINK YOU COULD ACTUALLY FLY YOURSELF INTO THE NIGHT, I DOUBT NOT, NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!!!" Uncle Dursley shoved Harry into his room and locked the door.

Great just what he had in mind. He didn't even get to speak one word, but it didn't matter because no lie could have gotten him out. Harry dropped both broom and cloak on top of his luggage with such force that it woke both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. The ministry owl must have gotten back to his owner. Harry flung himself on his bed and thought of the dinner party. He would of course bring along with him Hermione and Ron, and then he started to doze off imagining he and the Weasleys stuck in Hermione's chimney. 

" AHHH! STOP THAT!", Harry couldn't seem to open his eyes, but something was pecking his head . He had dreamed that night that Dumbledore had given him a special object, but never found out what it had turned out to be with all this commotion in his room. He reached out and felt fluffy feathers and realized that it was Hedwig the pecking's correspondent. 

" HEDWIG!" Harry finally raised himself up and put on his glasses. It was really bright outside, somewhere near eight a.m. and his room seamed better cleaned up and both owls were going all about. Pigwidgeon was flying around all excited and there was another yet pecking noise coming outside his window. And sure enough an irritated owl was waiting for him.

" The Daily Prophet!" He quickly fetched some coins, opened up his window to his angry deliverer, dropped the coins in the small pouch and grabbed his newspaper, quickly closing his window to an owl that had already flew far into the distance.

" Hmm.. AHa! Here it is."

And on the VERY front Page with a big bright picture of Cornelius Fudge, it said:

****

CORNELIUS FUDGE, MINISTER OF MAGIC, HAS ORGANIZED A DINNER PARTY 

ON THE PROPOSE OF SIRIUS BLACK

"WHAT!!!!!" Harry exclaimed and sure enough he must had been mistaking,

This Dinner Party will only attend to private officials ( " And I'm one of them?" Harry thought")

who will finalize the issue that Sirius Black had actually never been a fugitive.

Harry just couldn't believe is ears, Fudge was actually going to clear Siruis' name. What a surprise after all the things he'd done to find and catch Siruis, he ends up making a dinner party when Siruis was d... and will never find out about this. How can Harry go to a party celebrating the death of his godfather who had lived the last of his years stuck in a house running away from the Ministry of Magic and now they finally acknowledge that their government had been wrong all along and Sirius could have maybe still been alive right now, maybe. As he thought more about this he realized that Dumbledore must have been a toll on this Sirius issue, I mean how else would they know that he wasn't Voldemort's prime assistant, unless someone had fought to get the issue right, someone JUST like Dumbledore would want a person's freedom back even if that person weren't alive. He decided to put all thoughts of the dinner party in the back of his mind as he realized that there was only three hours left before the Weasley's were to pick him up. So he started once again at what there was left to pack that he hadn't already done last night , and he realized that there were plenty of things he had to get done. So he started cleaning up his room, because he knew this would take awhile, and filled up his trunks with books, clothes, and many of his prized possessions. It was nearly twelve o'clock when he realized he hadn't told the Dursleys of his friends arrival. 

Harry went down to the kitchen to get himself a snack, his stomach had been making such loud noises ever since he started packing and Harry remembered that last night he hadn't eaten anything. He hoped the Dursleys were in a good mood as his friends could be coming in about fifteen minutes. As he stood in the kitchen doorway, he spot all the Dursleys sitting at the table and eating away their lunch. Dudley was still on their packed diet, so all three Dursleys were eating breadsticks and lettuce. Strike three on his luck! As the Dursleys looked up and finally realized Harry was there. their expressions changed from calm to frustrated. 


	4. Arrival at the Burrow

So here was Harry, appetite all gone and what was he about to do, definitely making those frustrated looks into deep angry scowls. Well he had to start now or never. And he had to begin with a nice start.

Is it not a good morning, Aunt Petunia! Harry reached to pat her back in a friendly matter, but she pulled back right away. Ok, well I might as well tell you the good news that my friends have decided to finally pick me up, outta here. Harry waited for a response and finally it came.

So your bloody friends, huh, when are you leaving and they better not pull off some idiot crap again boy or you won't see the end of this day! Uncle Dursley said.

Well actually I have no clue how they plan to get here, but we'll find that out in five minutes, won't we. I might as well grab my stuff and get ready to go. Harry had two more steps to the hallway. but right then...

WHAT!!! Uncle Dursley growled, IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, BOY! 

Well actually I thought this would be great news to you, I mean getting rid of me for the rest of the summer... Harry tried.

It doesn't matter, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US BEFORE? NOW HOW CAN WE HAVE THESE PEOPLE OF YOUR WORLD EXPOSED IN OUR HOUSE? WHAT WILL THE NEIGHBORS SAY? Uncle Dursley interrupted. But just right then when all his questions could have been ignored, did they know that that screeching halt was bringing all the answers to them. All people of 4 Privet Drive stood up in curiosity and peeked out their kitchen window. For seconds they just stared out at the driveway seeing what must have been the most magnificent car they'd ever seen and for Uncle Dursley that was something. As Harry turned to look at Uncle Dursley, he saw to his amazement that Uncle Dursley's jaw wasn't only dropped to the ground but he saw in his uncle's eyes great envy for just this car, wow how muggles reacted to these kind of items. Yet again he had done the same thing when he had first laid eyes on a Fire Bolt. When they all finally had taken hold of themselves, all three Dursleys fixed themselves up to greet their guest. Of course Harry knew to stay back, and waited for the Dursleys to give him the speech of not making a sound and pretend that he was of no existence. So when they hurried up to the front door, Harry started for his room in quick and quiet steps. But when he reached the third steps he heard a very familiar voice call out his name.

Harry, there you are. Well hello Dursleys, its great pleasure to see you again. Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Suddenly there were, YOU! Get OUT of my house! By then both Dudley and Aunt Petunia were already hidden behind his uncle. Harry quickly stormed in his room grabbed all his possessions and dashed sown the stairs like a flash. When he reached the front door, Uncle Dursley was talking about how dared wizards used precious items as cars and Mr. Weasley was trying his best to underestimate that thought, but seemed very glad when Harry was ready to go. 

Well, Good Bye! said Harry. And for the very first time in ever they responded to his farewell.

Yes Good Bye, Boy And they slammed the door on our face.

Well at least they did a proper greeting. Mr. Weasley said.

Yes, Indeed. Harry said. They were very impressed of the car. Actually how did you get such a ride?

Well Harry, after you-know-who, we have been treated much better at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley said as he opened up the door.

HARRY! Hermione yelped. She practically hugged him off his feet. Mr. Weasley was trying his best to underestimate that thought, but seemed very glad when Harry was ready to go. "Well, good-bye!" said Harry as if he really meant it. Surprisingly for the very first time they responded to his farewell. "Yes, well good bye boy" and they slammed the door on their face. Mr. Weasley looked back at Harry and said "at least they did a proper greeting." "Yes indeed," Harry responded "the only reason they said farewell was because he was impressed by their car. How did you get such a ride anyway?" Smiling back Mr. Weasley said "Well, after You-Know-Who, we've been treated much better at the Ministry." and opened the car door. Mr. Weasley seemed very proud of this because he knew that this was a step in the right direction for him in becoming the next Ministry of Magic. "HARRY!" Hermione yelped as she practically jumped out of the car and hugged Harry off his feet. "Don't worry, mate, she's been doing that all day" said his best friend Ron.   
  
Harry noticed that the car had been enlarged from the inside, but looked just fine from the outside, just one magic trick that always amazed him. Seated in the car were Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Ginny Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. They all greeted him and helped put his luggage inside the trunk; which was already full of Hermione's things all probably packed with books. As he got into the car Harry noticed Lupin was looking much better and seemed that he finally had bought some decent robes.  
  
During the car drive to the Burrow, Harry was getting feedback of what was going on with the Order of Phoenix. The only main thing that occurred this summer was the change of headquarters. After the event at the Ministry of Magic, they decided it would be better to leave Twelve Grimmauld Place to Kreacher. Harry thought it was a good idea because he didn't see himself ever going to live in that house again. He found out that the headquarters were situated at an underground warehouse, but that was all they would tell him, Harry hoped that he could find out more from Ron later.   
  
Harry shoved all his thoughts away and decided to look at the area around him, he noticed that the surrounding city landscape had changed into a more wizarding world, where streets were replaced with pathways and houses were scattered around where no mail man could find. Just then all the passengers jumped in surprise as the car made its way to the driveway of the Burrow. Even though Harry had seen the house more than once he still gaped at the most extraordinary home he had ever seen.   
  
"We're here" replied Ginny. "Home Sweet Home" Ron said. As the car approached to a stop, Tonks opened the door and everyone followed. Just as Harry moved to open the trunk door, Lupin came over to help and in a whisper said "Harry, I need to speak to you ab-"suddenly Ginny came out of nowhere and brushed against his shoulder and interrupted "hey, do you want to play a game of Quidditch. Fred and George are at the house and are all ready getting the Quaffle and Bludger from the garden shed." Harry glanced at Lupin eagerly. "We'll continue this conversation later, Harry. Go have some fun, we all know you deserve it." he said. "Thanks Professor" Harry replied thankfully and turned running to join his friends when Lupin shouted "call me Remus or Mooney," "ok, Mooney" Harry shouted back.  
  
Harry ran in eagerness to get on to his Firebolt, seemingly it was the first time in a long time that Harry had ever gone on to this broom. The time was when Professor Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic had invaded into Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and made Harry's and the whole school's lives a living nightmare. As if her classes and demeanor wasn't bad enough, she had a life time ban placed over Harry, Fred and George from ever playing Quidditch again. But she met her end with a herd of centaurs dragging her into the dark center of the Forbidden Forest, then being driven out by Hogwarts students who wouldn't let her disappear without some hell. But as far as Harry knew the ban was lifted after her flight from school.  
  
The Quidditch game was a game for the ages, one where even Merlin himself would be proud of. It was a game where everyone's skill and flaw was displayed. The players included George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Harry, and even Tonks. As expected Hermione was sitting outside reading a book Transfiguration Over the Years inventively. Ron was the keeper, Bill was the chaser, Fred was the beater, and Harry as the infamous seeker. The opposition was Charlie as the keeper, Tonks as the chaser, George as the beater, and Ginny in the seeker position.   
  
The game was electrifying Fred and George were blocking the bludger every which way and Bill and Tonks kept capturing and recapturing the quaffle from each other. On the other end, Ron stood between the conjured up goal posts and started boasting about himself after he became overly confident after helping Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup last year. But the person that stood out the most was Charlie and the way he kept blocking Bill's flying quaffles in lightening speed. One incident that Harry can't keep out of his head was the time Charlie came out of nowhere and at the neck of time, acrobatically pulled into a dive and managed to catch the quaffle without falling off his broom. But the game was determined by the finding of the snitch; while Ginny was watching Fred and George show off, Harry spotted a hint of gold above her head. Harry as fast as rocket sped across the air and caught the snitch without any competition. After the exhausting game, Charlie and George got on her for showing no desire to win.   
  
Just as the game finished Mrs. Weasley called them inside for dinner. Harry couldn't help but feel as though the he missed another opportunity to talk to Lupin but that feeling went away when he saw the dinner table. Foods from all Harry's favorite food groups were present from drumsticks to pie to stuffing. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione as he approached the dinner table. "Wow! Mom you out did yourself this time," said Bill as he walked into the kitchen. "Molly, you sure you don't need my help?" Tonks asked. "No, no it's quite all right dear" Mrs. Weasley said remembering Tonks' clumsiness.   
  
After dinner Ron and Harry played chess and every time Harry thought he had the upper hand, Ron would do something even cleverer to win. The twins were upstairs fulfilling some orders they had received, while Ginny and Hermione were watching Harry and Ron play and discussing what Ron called "rubbish girl talk." "Come on Harry do something with that knight" Ron exclaimed, but it was too late he missed his chance, now Ron just destroyed Harry's queen. Harry looked with disgust at his players and started cursing at himself under his breath when he was interrupted by Lupin. "Harry, can I have a word with you?" "Sure Mooney, it doesn't look like I'll beat Ron anyway," Harry answered.   
  
Harry strode across the floor and joined Lupin in the empty living room where they could freely speak. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I wanted to talk to you about the Ministry meeting about Sirius because I know that you are invited. I just wanted to let you know that I'll understand if you don't want to be there." Lupin said as if he had practiced saying this the whole summer. "Well, at first I thought it was a joke but if they're going to clear Sirius's name then I want to be there." Harry replied. "Then I guess I'll see you there. I myself don't know what it's about but with Dumbledore there I guess it can't be that bad." Lupin said. "Thanks Mooney, was that all you wanted to talk about?" "Yes and I just wanted to see how you were, you know, after Sirius's death. I know that it's been difficult for me, but I can't imagine how it's been for you." Lupin said sincerely. "I'm fine," Harry said staring at the floor avoiding Lupin's eyes. Actually, that was beyond the truth, he was having nightmares of his godfather falling through the veil all summer. And no matter what anyone told him he knew that it was his fault that Sirius was gone. Then he looked at the clock and realized that it was late. "I should probably go to sleep, it's late," Harry said trying to avoid talking about Sirius any further. When he went upstairs Harry saw that everyone was in their bedrooms asleep and Ron was all ready snoring like a bull. As Harry slipped into bed he knew that whatever happened, this was going to be a long and difficult year.   
  



	5. The Secrets

            The next week went by so fast, it was due to all the fun Harry was having at the Burrow.  Wednesday morning, as everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, Errol arrived and delivered the Hogwarts mail to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.  While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Lupin were eating breakfast.  Mooney and Tonks had gone out to do some official order business and left everyone curious to know what it was all about.  During Harry's stay, the only information he got from Ron was that Fred and George had finally been allowed to join the Order of Phoenix after Mrs. Weasley's approval, of course.  But even they would not tell them about the Order's new plans or lend them any more extendable ears.  As Ron had said, "Bloody hell!"  So now Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione (against her will) were trying their best to find information on the Order.  For example, they would pick up papers the Order left out after meetings.  

            The first letter Harry received was the usual list of items needed for all sixth years; Harry quickly noticed the new defense against the dark arts book on the list.  He was just about to say something about it when Hermione said, "I wonder who the DADA teacher could be and that hopefully we'll learn something this year."  

"If we don't we could always regroup the DA," Ron added.  

The DA or Dumbledore's Army was the Hermione's idea for people to learn to defend and arm themselves against Voldemort and his supporters.  This was only organized after having the Profesor Umbridge teach the class because she didn't allow her students to practice any magic.  Harry had been the leader although it was Hermione's idea; she believed that Harry was the right teacher because he had more experience than most teachers in fighting the Dark Arts. 

Harry then threw the letter onto the bed next to Hermione when she noticed. "Hey Harry, I think you've gotten another letter."  

Harry looked up surprised and opened the letter.  "Wow! How cool!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, mate" as Ron tried to look at the letter in Harry's hand.

"I've been chosen as the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain."

"OH, Harry that's wonderful" she said.

"Cool, now I don't have to get yelled at in practice by Angelina."  

Just as Harry was getting excited he looked back at Hermione and knew what was coming. "But Harry you sure your up to it, it's a big responsibility especially with everything you have to deal with on top of managing the team.  Do you think you'll have the time?"

"Of course after five years of Quidditch I think I can handle it Hermione.  Plus I always have Ron to help me out." Harry replied back. 

Then Harry set down stairs avoiding Ron and Hermione's bickering of the subject, to tell Remus of the good news.  As Harry descended down the stairs he couldn't help but think about how proud Sirius would be of him becoming the captain of the Quidditch, then and there, Harry started to feel depressed again as the stairwell ended.  As he approached the living room he started to hear a few voices, so he started to walk slowly in order to hear what all the whispering was about. 

"I know, I know but we need to find the key before he does or else."

"The problem is we don't know where to look for the key. I mean Dumbledore has his assumptions, but even he's not sure."

"Well, whatever Dumbledore assumes is usually true; therefore we should just follow his lead.  At least we know which door it opens and as long as other Order members are guarding it, it'll be safe for the time remaining." 

"I'm scared though, Dumbledore said that whatever the key opens the repercussions would be worse than death." Which soundly faintly like Mrs. Weasley and Lupin talking.  

"I should probably get lunch ready before the kids get down" she said as she made her way towards the kitchen leaving Lupin there to reflect on his thoughts.  Sensing the conversation was over, Harry slowly tip-toed his way upstairs where he found Ron and Hermione talking about Ron's bad study habits.  When he entered the room, he was so shocked about what he found out that he just stood in front of the door in awe.  

"What's wrong, mate" asked Ron in concern. "You okay?"

"Umm I'm not sure I just went down stairs and heard Lupin and your mom talking and –"Harry gulped replaying the conversation in his head.

"Well, what is it?"

Then all of a sudden Harry started to explain what he had just overheard without any details missing, while Hermione and Ron stood there with their mouths open, but Hermione was the first one to snap out of that trance.

"I can't believe this is happening again."

"So what kind of key are they talking about and what does it open?"  Ron asked. 

"I don't know they didn't explain what the door has inside only that it's really bad and they don't know where to find the key to open it." 

Harry said still in shock.  Drifting away from her thoughts Hermione stated. "What if…..wait…if the door is the one in the Department of Mysteries.  You know the one that we couldn't open."

"Damn Hermione your good, I think that you just might be right."

"All we have to do now is find the key before it goes through the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters" she explained.  Still after saying Voldemort's name sounded strange to Hermione but she knew it was the step in the right direction.  Just then the door swung open as Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried to look innocent. "Dinners ready dears," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  

At the dinner everyone was in deep thought except of course Fred and George who were explaining to Ginny the new invention they were developing for their successful joke shop found on Diagon Alley.

"Oh, Harry dear don't forget to take a shower and get your clothes ready for tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley stated

"What's happening tomorrow?"  Harry said in bewilderment.

"It's Sirius' hearing remember."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be there" Remus cut in.

"Thanks" Harry than started to stare down at his plate.  He couldn't believe that tomorrow was Sirius' hearing even though he knew the hearing was a good thing that could clear his godfather's name.  He still kept dreading about his encounter with the whole world knowing that Sirius was dead when he couldn't believe it himself.  As soon as dinner was over Harry went downstairs with his head down and fed Hedwig as an excuse for leaving so soon.  But next thing he knew the door swung open with Ron and Hermione looking for him.  

"Harry why didn't you tell us about Sirius' hearing?" Hermione asked first.

"Yeah mate what happened I thought we tell each other every thing?"

"We do I just forgot, I was having so much fun, and I forgot okay, I'm sorry."  

"It's okay we forgive you."  Both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"It's getting late," said Harry looking at the clock, "I better be taking a shower."

"We'll see you later," as Hermione turned and left the room escorted by Ron, and leaving Harry.

As Harry stepped into the shower he couldn't help but remember Ron's words "we tell each other everything" he knew that, that was the case for Ron and Hermione but that wasn't for Harry. He never told them about the prophecy or the fact that he blamed himself for his godfather's death.  He didn't want them to feel sorry for him or get captured, hurt, or killed because of him like Sirius had.  Most of all he didn't want then to treat him special for being the only one who could defeat Voldemort because Harry hated the idea of killing anyone let alone Voldemort, but most of all he didn't think he could do it.


End file.
